


Forgotten Valentine

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Prompt:Hermione has been spending a lot of time at work lately and Remus plans a surprise to get her to relax





	Forgotten Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [True_Loves_Wolf_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/True_Loves_Wolf_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hermione has been spending a lot of time at work lately and Remus plans a surprise to get her to relax

 

 

 

 

It was a cold February day, and Hermione was working hard when she heard a knock at her open door.

 

“I'll need those new regulations on my desk by 5 o'clock Mrs. Granger-Lupin,” Shacklebolt said to Hermione as he stuck his head in, passing her office.

 

“Yes sir,” Hermione said to his fleeting back.

 

Looking down she grabs her quill and starts scratching away at her paper. She glances over at her clock and reads fifteen after two.

 

“You got this Hermione,” she says out loud.

 

As she went to begin working, Draco struts in and plops in one of her chairs.

 

“What is it Malfoy? I'm rather occupied.” she asks harshly, giving him a sideways glance.

 

“Whoa, calm down. I wanted to see how the new regulations for fair treatment of werewolves was coming along.” he says before propping his feet on her desk.

 

She smacks them off, and throws her head back and sighs.

 

“It's coming, but getting joint approval is rough. It's so hard to change people's views.”

 

Draco shifts in his seat, “Well I'm sorry.”

 

Hermione scoffs. “Your sorry?”

 

The pale wizard looks taken aback.

 

“Of course I'm sorry. I'm not my father. We went over this ages ago. He had us under the Imperius Curse. I'm not the boy I was in school. Plus Remus is my friend.”

 

“I know Draco, I'm sorry.” Hermione says laying her head in her hands on her desk. “I'm just so stressed with these regulations. Remus and all the other werewolves deserve to be treated fairly.”

 

“I agree, you'll change their minds I know it. If there is anything I can do to help, please tell me.” he stands, smoothing his suit out and straightening his tie, “But please wait till after this weekend, I have some exciting things in store for Luna.” Before walking out the door leaving Hermione lost in her thoughts.

 

Taking a deep breath, she looks over at the picture on her desk. It was of her and Remus on their wedding day, and it gave her a little push she needed to get the work done. She reaches over and grabs a thick leather-bound book titled “Werewolves: Friends or Foes” from the edge of her desk and digs in, writing as she reads.

 

She becomes so engrossed she misses everyone leaving, even those walking past her door. Finally, she finishes and leans back in her chair stretching her arms and giving her back a break from being bent over. Glancing over at her clock she sees it's ten after five.

 

She gasps, and jumps from her chair, which groans from the sudden movement. Hermione takes off, rushing down the corridor, heading for Shacklebolt’s office.

 

Reaching his door, she stops to catch her breath. “Sorry sir, I got caught up.” she says while entering.

 

“That's okay, Hermione, your only ten minutes late.” he replies with a laugh. “I'm happy you were able to get it turned it in.”

 

“Thank you, sir, I hope your weekend goes well.” she says while handing him the papers.

 

“Well I do have something planned with the Mrs, I'm taking her to Pura Gustum.” he replies puffing out his chest. Putting the notes she had handed him in a drawer in his desk.

 

“Ohh the fancy new Wizarding restaurant isn't it? What's the special occasion?”

 

“Hermione do you really not know?” He says staring at the girl with a sad look in his eyes.

 

“No, but now I'm scared,” she says laughing nervously. “You’re the second male to mention plans this weekend.”

 

“Its Valentine's Day tomorrow,”

 

“Oh..,” Hermione starts “I've… I've been so busy I didn't realize.”

 

“No need to apologize, you've been working non stop on getting these new regulations pushed through. Which you are doing an amazing job of, if I do say so myself.”

 

“Kingsley dear,” we hear coming from the hallway, before Minerva walks through the door. “Are you ready? We've had these reservations for weeks.”

 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Kingsley says before standing. “I'm finishing up with Mrs. Granger-Lupin.”

 

“Well hello Hermione, it's been ages.” the witch says when she enters. She's wearing a black dress with green trim, her hair in a tight bun. Low hanging diamond teardrop earrings sparkling from her ears.

 

“That it has Professor.”

 

“Hermione, I've told you a dozen times, Minerva is just fine.”

 

“Sorry, Minerva. Habit. I hope your date goes well.” Hermione replies.

 

“Oh me to, cause I have a little surprise for Kingsley as well,” she replies, flashing him a smile and wink.

 

“Well Hermione, we best get going. Don't want us to be late.” Her boss says with a smile. “I hope you have a good Valentine's Day, but knowing Remus I'm sure he has something up his sleeve. See you.”

 

He grabs his jacket and takes his wife's hand both waving goodbye to Hermione before walking out. Hermione stands, ready to get home and kick up her feet. She walks back to her office and grabs her bag, before setting off towards home.

 

oOo

_Flashback_

 

_Remus walked up to Kingsley’s office door. He knocked three times and waited. Normally, he wouldn't be nervous but he was about to ask his wife's boss for a lot. Hermione had been working so hard for him and other werewolves around the world, he felt she deserved this._

 

_“Come in,” he heard._

 

_He opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him._

 

_“Remus old friend, what's the occasion?” Kingsley asks standing to shake his friends hand._

 

_“Can we sit, it may take a moment?”_

 

_“Of course,” he answers pointing to a chair in front of his desk before he sits._

 

_“How are you?” Remus asks. “How's Minerva?”_

 

_“Were doing great. I have a nice dinner planned for Valentines, but of course she found out where.” he replies with a laugh. “And you? What brings you here today?”_

 

_“Well sir,”_

 

_“Remus, we're friends, sir isn't needed.”_

 

_“Right, err Kingsley, I was hoping I could ask for Hermione to have a week or so off work when she finishes this regulation.”_

 

_“Does she know about this?”_

 

_“Ha! We both know she would never go for it if so. I was wanting to plan her a nice Valentines surprise and with her working so hard I figured she deserved a break.”_

 

_“Well you couldn't be more right. That woman has been working tirelessly for you and others like you. She loves you very much.”_

 

_“Don't I know it. She's the best.”_

 

_“Well I don't see the problem as long as she can finish what she's working on before the weekend. Which, I know she can.”_

 

_“Thank you Kingsley, this means a lot to me. And I know Hermione will be grateful.” Remus says before standing. “I hope you have an amazing time with Minnie.”_

 

_“Thank you, I think she may have something up her sleeve as well,” he says with a whisper, “I think she's gonna ask me to marry her.”_

 

_“Well that's not a surprise, sounds like her. Well good luck. And thank you again,” Remus says before he shakes Kingsley hand and walks out. Ready to get things set up for his beautiful wife._

 

oOo

 

Walking up to the door, she slowly opens it, hoping to be able to surprise Remus with a nice dinner. She steps in, setting down her bags and notices red and pink rose petals making a path towards the living room, and low classical music playing in the distance.

 

Following the sound and petals she steps into the room, and sees candles lit everywhere with dozens upon dozens of pink and red roses sitting in vases throughout the room. She sees the fireplace crackling with a fur blanket placed in front of it. She steps closer, feeling the warmth of the fire against her cheeks.

 

“Well, hello sweetheart,” Remus says, walking behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck lightly. “How was work?”

 

“Same as usual, lots of work.” she replies turning and planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Well today is your lucky day sweets, tonight is gonna be all about you. First I have some wine, and we can sit in front of the fireplace and drink, and I have some exciting news to tell you.” he says while pulling her to the blanket he had placed on the floor.

 

She sits down, and scoots in between his legs, leaning against his chest. Remus pours two glasses and hands Hermione one. She takes a sip, and closes her eyes relishing in the warmth. Remus leans her up and starts rubbing her shoulders lightly. Taking his time kneading her neck.

 

“So, what the exciting news?” she asks

 

“Shh, sweetheart just enjoy. I'll fill you in later.”

 

He kneads harder working her tense muscles. Hermione moans, and shivers. Remus stops and pulls her shirt off, and unsnaps her bra which he takes and tosses to the side. He reaches around and lightly takes her hardened nipples in his fingers. She falls back and he kisses her neck biting and sucking softly.

 

She turns to face him sitting on his lap. She kisses him deeply, while reaching down and pulling his shirt over his head. He holds her back and slowly starts laying her down, and her legs slip over his waist. He kisses her softly, and starts slowly making his way to her chest, stopping to take in how her perfect body looks beneath him.

 

He begins again and reaches her breast and takes one in his mouth, using his tongue too lightly flick her nipple. He switches to the other, and Hermione lets out a low moan. He starts making his way down, leaving a trail of kisses down her belly. He unhooks her pants, and pulls them down her slender legs. He stops and stares at her again, in only her light blue underwear and breathes in her scent.

 

She smiles, “Remus, we've talked about this a hundred times. You don't hurt me, I quite like how rough you can be.”

 

“I know love, I still worry.”

 

“Please Remus, I want you so bad right now.”

 

At her words he grabs her underwear and rips them off, and moves his mouth to her thigh and bites, not hard but firm. Hermione lets out a loud moan, and grabs his head pushing him closer. He kisses the bite, and makes his way to her already wet nub. He starts licking slowly, focusing on her sensitive clit.

 

She moans and he slowly pushes his tongue inside her, savoring the taste of her in his mouth. He quickly finds the spot he knows she loves, and rubs it over and over with his tongue. Hermione's back arches and she moans over and over, relishing in the feeling.

 

“Please don't stop Remus, just like that.”

 

She grabs his head running her fingers in his hair pulling slightly, and he picks up speed. Hermione comes with a loud ohhhh. He lets her ride out her orgasm, before stopping.

 

“That was amazing,” she says between pants “is it my turn to return the favor?”

 

“Nope, I said tonight's all about you.” he says with a smile.

 

He unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants and boxers off. He scoots back close to Hermione and rubs his erect member against her wet clit before slowly inserting. Hermione lets out a hiss and lifts her legs up, wrapping them around Remus back allowing him to push deeper inside.

 

He pulls back slowly before pushing back harder than before. He starts going faster and faster feeling Hermione tighten around him. He starts rubbing her nub and Hermione lets out a loud moan.

 

“Remus, don't stop, right there, oooo”

 

He leans down and Hermione wraps her arms around his back, scratching and clawing. She moves in sync with him, so she's helping him hit her spot. He bites her neck hard, and Hermione screams with pleasure. He starts going harder and faster, his climax building with hers.

 

“I love you Remus,” Hermione moans

 

They both come together, riding it out fully, until the other is done. Remus smiles at Hermione and brushes hair from her face before kissing her lips. He lays on her chest and she rubs her fingers through his hair. They lay there panting, cuddling in front of the warm fire.

 

“Well that was amazing, and totally unexpected. It's not even Valentines yet.”

 

“Sweetheart it doesn't need to be a special occasion for me to please you.” Remus answers. “You've been working so hard you deserve it.”

 

He scoots off of her and grabs their wine glasses, handing over hers. She takes a sip and asks, “So what was your surprise?”

 

“Well Kingsley has so graciously let you take a week or two off, and we're going to Rome for Valentines Day.”


End file.
